xDon't Cryx
by xShinoTogex
Summary: Alan has a bad attack in the office, and Eric as always comes to his rescue. -Lemon Warning- (One-shot)


_**Before you read:** Forgive me for the not-so-well-written lemon scene. I don't have much experience with them. ^^;_

* * *

><p>"Alan? Mister Alan?" Ronald Knox prodded the sleeping reaper's shoulder with his hand, trying in vain to awaken him. "Eric's looking for ya, Alan! Come on... Wake uuuup!" he yelled suddenly into the brunette's ear, waking him up with a jolt.<p>

"A-ah, what? Ah! Did I fall asleep again?" Alan Humphries looked around nervously, fearing that William would scold him. Much to his relief it was just one of his subordinates. "Oh, it's you. What do you need, Ronald?"

"Well, for one," the young shinigami laughed, adjusting his glasses casually, "your glasses are on the floor. You must have knocked them off."

"I did? A-ah, yes..." he blushed and picked them up. "Now," he said, placing the spectacles on the bridge of his slender nose, "what was it you were saying? Am I needed somewhere?"

Ronald shrugged and pointed out the door with his gloved hand, "Eric's been driving himself crazy trying to find you. Why he didn't look in here is beyond me, but he seemed kinda frantic so I told him I'd help find you. And here you are!"

Alan's face turned a heated shade of red at the mention of his partner and former mentor. He used his bangs to hide his face as well as possible, but it was to no avail. Ronald noticed the blush right away and began to laugh.

"Gee, Alan-senpai, you sure blush a lot!" he joked. "Really, though, people are starting to wonder about you two. It's not surprising, seeing as how much you two are together and how much Eric-senpai dotes on you when you're not here and..." Ronald trailed off with a laugh, shaking his head. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"N-no!" Alan shook his head, immediately becoming even more flushed than before. "I-it's not. I mean, we're not. Why... He dotes on me? I mean... Isn't homosexuality frowned upon here? Why would everyone be talking about us anyway?" his body was rigid with embarrassment. "We're nothing. Just friends."

Ronald wasn't persuaded. He smirked and tapped on the burning hot cheek of his superior, pointing out once again the blush that covered his face. "If you're just friends, then why are you so flustered? He always talks so sweetly about you when working on his reports. He calls you 'his Alan' and everything! Where'd you get the notion that being gay's bad, anyway? Most of us are gay here, remember? Some of us are more open than others, but it's kinda a given, Alan," Ronald went on and on, all the while making note of Alan's changes in posture.

The brunette was sitting with his hands in his lap, troubled gaze fixed right on them. His green eyes were forced all the way open in shock at all he was being told. He sat in silence, trying not to tremble when Ronald told him Eric's pet name for him. His eyes suddenly watered at a dull pain in his chest, making him distressed and uncomfortable. He tried to hide it, because he hated showing how bad his attacks could be, but once again he failed at doing so.

"Ah!" Ronald jerked back and stared at Alan in shock. "I'm sorry!" he gasped, "I didn't mean to make you upset, I just thought you'd like to hear that, I'm sorry I really am. Why are you crying?"

Alan rubbed his eyes and sniffed, looking up with a smile, "I'm not crying, I'm fine," he lied.

"Bull," Ronald sneered, crossing his arms defiantly, "you were totally crying just now. Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm fine I told you!" Alan shouted, anger suddenly getting a hold on him. Once he'd realized what he'd said, he looked away in shame, "I'm sorry. I didn't mea- G-gah!" he shouted and gripped his chest, curling up in his chair. "A-ah! It burns!" he cried out in agony, clawing at the area near his heart.

"W-what's wrong?!" Ronald panicked and looked around worriedly. "Is it the thorns? Do you need help? U-umm! Um!" he ran out of the room and started to shout. "Someone help!" he cried, "Eric, where the hell are you? Alan's having an attack and it's bad! Eric?"

Eric, who was in the same hallway, stopped dead in his tracks and paled. Was this it? Was Alan dying? No, no, it couldn't be that. It was just... just an attack. That's what he told himself as he ran down the hall, rushing past people in a desperate attempt to find Alan. He ran into Ronald and begged, "Where is he? Where is Alan?"

"In his office. He started shouting and holding his chest and crying and..." the boy trembled in fear. He'd never seen this kind of thing before and it scared him. "Please help him, Eric-senpai." Eric just nodded and rushed into the room.

Alan was on the ground by this point, literally screaming as the pain gripped him in its merciless hold. He was writhing, jacket and shirt ripped open, with his hands digging into his chest. His face was white and covered in sweat as he cried, features contorted heavily from the pain. He didn't even notice when Eric ran into the room.

"Alan!" Eric shouted in fear and ran to his partner's side, crouching beside him and holding him to his chest. "Alan, can you hear me? I'm here, I've got you... A-Alan?"

The brunette shinigami dug his nails into Eric's chest, sobbing in agony and pressing his body close to his partner's. "Don't go away," he pleaded. "It hurts so much. Make it stop! Make it stop!" he suddenly threw his head back and shrieked as the pain grew even worse. "E-eric!"

"What can I do?" Eric just held Alan close, shaking as he watched his partner continue to scream and sob and cry out for help. There wasn't anything he could do, and he knew that. He was helpless as he watched Alan suffer. All he could do was wait for it to end.

And so he did. For ages he sat, holding Alan in his arms and stroking his hair tenderly until his agonized screams slowly turned into tired whimpers. Finally, Alan just lay against Eric's chest, trembling as his tears wetted the other's jacket. He was a mess, his suit in shambles and his hair damp with sweat. His important glasses had long since been tossed aside and lay on the ground next to his feet.

"Is it over?" Eric softly asked, brushing the hair from Alan's hot forehead before replacing the spectacles to his face. His own face was pale and his eyes afraid as he awaited Alan's answer. "Alan? Speak to me," he begged.

Alan looked up into Eric's eyes and gave a pained smile like he always did when he had an attack. "I-I think it's over," he replied, voice soft and strained. His throat was sore from his screams, and he really didn't want to talk anymore. Nevertheless, he pressed into Eric's shoulder and wrapped his frail arms and legs around Eric's body, "It finally stopped hurting... It was so bad Eric... I ... I thought I was..."

"Shh," Eric ran his fingers slowly through the back of Alan's chocolate-brown hair, combing out the knots and smoothing it down. "You're all right now. You're not dying, Alan. " He knew that his words were a lie. He was slowly dying, the thorns always growing deeper within him, but Eric didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to believe it.

"I was so scared," Alan admitted, burying his face into Eric's neck now without thinking and letting out a shaky breath. "I- I know that I'm going to die eventually, and that's what's so horrible. I don't want to die feeling like that. It's so terrifying. I don't want to die, Eric. I'm so scared." He suddenly started to cry again, digging his nails now into the blond's back.

"I won't let that happen to you, Alan," Eric promised, his was face slowly turning red from the sensation of Alan's breath brushing against his neck, though he ignored it. He just wanted Alan to stay there with him. He was just glad his Alan was still alive.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Alan's arms and legs staying around Eric while he held him and stroked his back softly. They could feel each other's hearts beating against their chests, making that the only sound in the room besides Alan's ragged breathing. Eric was lost in thought, his mind troubled by Alan's words. However much he hated and denied it, the brunette wasn't wrong in what he said. One day the thorns would take Alan away from him, and it would be painful and horrible and terrifying. He hated the thought of his young partner dying in such an awful way, the thorns suffocating his heart... He could already imagine the fear in Alan's eyes and the horror in his screams as he died, begging for help that would never come...

"Alan," Eric choked out, suddenly pulling Alan closer and burying his face in the man's soft brown hair. "Alan," he repeated. "A-Alan!" Eric broke down and sobbed, messily kissing his friend's cheek with all the love and passion that he'd been holding back for years. He squeezed Alan delicately, once more burying his face into the younger shinigami's shoulder.

"E-Eric?" Alan blushed, forgetting momentarily about his previous attack and pulling away. He moved so his hands were resting lightly on Eric's chest and looked up at him. Eric's mouth was trembling, tears rolling down his sharply angled face and falling onto Alan's hands. Alan felt them and his face softened, realizing then just how right Ronald was. He and Eric were so much more than friends, but neither of them had ever been brave enough to say it.

Once again Alan looked up into his partner's eyes, this time with a new feeling inside of him. He smiled softly and wiped the tears from the older man's cheeks with as much tenderness as he could manage. "Don't cry for me," he whispered. "It's okay, I'm okay."

"I don't want to lose you," Eric pressed his forehead against Alan's, closing his eyes and grimacing.

"You won't, not for a long time," Alan promised, reaching out and touching Eric's face warmly, though he was unsure of his own words. How much longer did he have left? The two gazed into one another's eyes for a few long moments before Alan continued, "Ronald told me you wanted to see me. What was it you needed?"

Right away the blond reaper's face flushed slightly and he grinned back at Alan, "I-I just wanted to see you." He placed his hand over Alan's, leaning his face slightly into the touch.

Alan blushed softly and smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. "You just wanted to see me?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Eric breathed, closing his eyes and smiling.

Alan shivered suddenly and noticed for the first time what condition his clothes were in. Immediately his face turned red and he tried to hide his exposed torso with his unoccupied hand. "A-ah, why didn't you tell me that I'd-Ahn..." he trailed off and trembled at the sensation he felt.

Eric's hand was trailing along the exposed skin slowly, the touch making Alan's nipples grow erect, much to his embarrassment. "You don't need to hide," Eric said softly. "Your body is perfect." He blushed when he noticed what he'd said and withdrew his hand right away, turning his head. Alan whimpered quietly at this.

"E-Erikku.." he sat up on his knees and pressed closer to his superior, using Eric's broad shoulders to keep him upright.

"What are you doing, Alan?" Eric glanced up and flushed slightly. Alan's face was just an inch away from his own. The younger shinigami's lips were pressed tightly together nervously, and his eyes were filled with longing. His knees were trapped between Eric's thighs, making the older man's breath quicken. Without thought his hands reached out and held on to Alan's thin hips.

"R-Ronald told me that everyone thinks we're... ah... well... you know, lovers. And... that you talk about me a lot when I'm not here... In a good way I mean," Alan blushed as he spoke, his eyes looking straight into Eric's. "Do you... do you really do that, Eric? Do you d-dote on me and call me yours?"

Eric didn't break eye contact when he replied, instead he moved closer, tilting his neck up as he breathed out the word 'yes.'

Alan's eyes closed, his cheeks pink with anticipation when his nose brushed against Eric's. "S-so you do feel for me, then," he mused, feeling Eric's hands moving from his hips to his hands.

"I do," Eric whispered back, closing his eyes and holding both of Alan's hands in his, intertwining their fingers lovingly at their chests.

"Will you kiss me?" the brunette's request caused Eric's heart to flutter, and his breath to hitch. Alan's face was desperate and flushed heavily from his own words. He couldn't believe he'd asked this man to be his first kiss, yet somehow he felt this was what was meant to be, and he didn't regret his words.

"A-are you sure you want this, Alan?" Eric softly tilted his head, his mouth open slightly as he anxiously waited for permission to kiss the delicate man before him. He knew that if he kissed Alan he might not be able to hold back.

Alan squeezed Eric's hands and gave a soft "mmhmm" as he tilted his head in the opposite direction. He was shaking from his nerves. He was so close to Eric that he could smell the mint on his breath and feel the trembling in his body.

"O-okay," Eric breathed back before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips over Alan's. His kiss was tender and patient, making sure not to push Alan too far. It was hard to hold back as he'd done so for so long, but he did so nonetheless. He didn't want to further tire the already exhausted shinigami. He was rather surprised that Alan felt up for this, but he wasn't one to reject the offer.

Alan's breath nearly stopped at the soft sensation of Eric's lips on his, making his heart pound and body melt. He gripped Eric's hands tighter, using all his strength to keep from falling against his partner's strong body in that moment of pure ecstasy. He was completely new to this sensation, and he savored all of it, taking in every detail of their kiss. He felt the roughness of Eric's beard gently tickling his chin, and the contrasting softness of Eric's lips that pressed against his own. He felt the passion and love behind it, despite the simplicity of the touch... He felt Eric's strength and softness and could hear his soft, erratic breathing as they kissed slowly, gently.

"A-ah..." Alan suddenly let out a soft sighing moan, his face going hot with embarrassment when Eric pulled away and looked up at him in confusion. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away and furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't know what got into me..."

Eric smiled cheekily and leaned in as if to kiss Alan again, but instead moved and brushed his lips against Alan's slender neck, stubble rubbing teasingly against the skin there. "What a beautiful sound," he murmured against the heated, sensitive skin. "What will it take for me to hear it again?"

"E-Eric..." Alan tilted his head back and bit his lip when the blond began to kiss a trail down his neck to his collar-bone. "Nnn.." he moaned softly when Eric found his sweet spot. "Th-there..." he begged. It was a strange sensation; such pleasure he'd thought wasn't possible.

"Right here?" Eric smirked and bit down gently on that spot, snaking his arms around Alan's waist and pulling his body against his own, earning a lewd groan from the brunette. The sound drove Eric crazy, making his eyes close as he attacked Alan's neck. "Or..." he was determined to drown out all bad memories of the pain that Alan had suffered before and replace them with pleasure. One of his hands slowly traveled down Alan's torso until he found a certain bulge in the younger man's trousers. "What about here?" he asked, squeezing softly.

"E-E-Erikku!" Alan shuddered at the touch and bucked his hips against Eric's hand. "A-aahh... We... We can't in here... They'll see...Mmmnnn... Ah!" He suddenly cried out in pleasure when Eric began to massage him through his trousers, sending jolts of electricity through his spine to his groin in a most wonderful way.

"You're so sensitive...If you can wait, I'll take you back to my place..." Eric breathed, not stopping in his caresses and kisses. "Would you be okay with that?"

Alan whimpered and shook his head impatiently, "I don't want to wait... I... It feels... Aaahh~!" He threw his head back and shouted lewd things when he felt Eric's hand slipping down into his trousers. Eric's cold hand was so stimulating! And then...

"I'll just have to lock your door, then," Eric purred and withdrew his hand, earning himself a whimper from Alan. He stood and shut the door with a click before locking it and returning to Alan's side. "Now... Alan, are you sure you're all right with this? You're a virgin still and I don't want to push you too far, especially after..." Eric sighed and kissed Alan's lips gently, his fingers slowly sliding through Alan's brown locks before pushing the tattered clothing from his slim shoulders when Alan gave him a desperate look.

"Please... please make me feel complete," Alan begged, shivering and pulling at Eric's wavy hair with a moan. "Touch me and make me yours... P-please. Make me forget my fears."

Eric's eyes saddened for a moment, but that feeling didn't last long. Alan's fingers tightened in his hair and pulled roughly, forcing him to look the brunette in the eye. He stared in shock at the intensity in his eyes, the green orbs fiery and pupils dilated heavily with need.

"Eric Slingby," Alan commanded, once more shocking his older partner, "don't think about my sickness. It doesn't matter right now. I..." his voice softened for a moment and he looked away, "I don't want to think about it either. So, so please make me forget. Don't let me think about it." Alan pressed close to Eric, his skin covered in goosebumps from the chill in the room.

"A-Alan..." Eric kissed his partner's ear and reached for the buckle on Alan's trousers, unsnapping them and gently sliding them as well as his boxers from Alan's hips. His breath hitched and he had to swallow hard when he saw Alan's size. His face flushed and he felt a discomfort in his own groin steadily growing and making his trousers seem unbearably tight.

Ignoring his need, Eric removed his glove and wrapped his fingers around Alan's hard length, earning a soft groan from him.

"Ahhnn... Eric that feels... Ahh.." Alan panted and tilted his head back with a moan as he watched Eric pleasuring him with that skilled hand. The older shinigami began attacking Alan's vulnerable neck again, swallowing on occasion to keep from groaning when the younger shinigami pulled on his blond hair.

Eric suddenly pulled away when his clothing predicament became too uncomfortable to bear, practically tearing off his suit and tie as well as his trousers and underwear with haste. He panted from his endeaver and glanced back at Alan, who was now blushing heavily and breathing ragged breaths. The blond grinned and whispered, "Sorry, pants ... too tig- Ah! Jesus Alan!" Eric moaned loudly when Alan leaned forward and began to massage the larger man's length with his cool hand.

Alan's face turned even redder at the sight of Eric's pleasured face, making note of the way his breath hitched and his eyes squeezed shut at every single movement of his hand. He gave a soft squeeze and kissed Eric's muscular chest as it heaved with erratic breaths and pants of pleasure. "Y-you're so damn good at this Alan..." Eric moaned, sliding his fingers through his partner's hair and pulling when he felt Alan's thumb slowly pressing against his tip. "A-are you sure this is your... first.. time?" he gruffly shouted, throwing his head back as Alan took him in his mouth. "Ah, Jesus!"

The brunette hummed softly against Eric's length, sending vibrations through him and making him shout. This was Alan's first time doing this sort of thing, and he was glad to be pleasuring Eric so well. He took a little more of Eric's length into his mouth and massaged what he couldn't reach with his hand, earning yet another lewd cry from his partner.

"Damn it, Al-Alan!" Eric pulled his partner up by his hair and kissed him none too gently, massaging Alan's length roughly with his hand as their tongues collided and fought for dominance. Eric let Alan win, and he savored the sensation of the other man's tongue exploring his cavern, letting out soft grunts now and then.

"Make me yours," Alan begged when he pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and mouth slack. Sweat ran down his body in beads, rolling over his heaving chest. Eric was shocked, not sure if Alan was saying what he thought he was saying.

"Do you mean...?" Eric tilted his head curiously and kissed his partner's forehead. "Tell me exactly what you want."

"I..." Alan blushed and bit his lip, "I want to feel you inside me. I want to be intimate with you." Immediately he looked down and hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. "P-please? I can't hold back anymore. I want you so badly, Eric!"

The older shinigami moaned at the words and pushed Alan so that he was laying on his back. "I'll gladly take you," he breathed, "but we need something first."

Alan shyly gestured over to his desk, "I... I have lotion in my desk. I-is that okay? Will that work?"

Eric nodded and went over to the desk, rummaging through the contents of the drawers until he found a small bottle of lotion. He smirked and brought it back over to Alan. "This?" he asked. Alan just nodded and bit his lip.

Eric came back and sat between Alan's thighs and squeezed some of the lotion into his hand, just enough to coat his fingers. "Now, relax," he said softly, pressing one of his fingers at Alan's entrance.

"A-ah.." Alan's face contorted into an unreadable expression that slowly melted into one of pleasure as Eric kissed his body softly, teasing one of his nipples with his tongue. Before long, Eric had two fingers within his lover and was opening and closing them slowly. "Eric~" Alan moaned and closed his eyes when he felt Eric's fingers brush against his prostate. "Hurry."

Eric swallowed and pulled his fingers out before coating his length with the lotion he had left. Gently he slid his arms beneath Alan's midsection and held him as he slowly pushed his tip in. Alan's face became a grimace of pain, making Eric sigh softly and kiss the brunette's cheek before pushing in further.

"It hurts so much," Alan whimpered and bit his lip.

Eric whispered back "I know" and kissed him on the lips, pushing in slowly until finally he was taken in fully. Tears were in Alan's eyes, which nearly killed him. "Alan, we don't have to do this if it hurts too much," he said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"N-no I want this," Alan whimpered, digging his nails into Eric's back. "I want you."

Eric shuddered and slowly withdrew, earning a soft groan from Alan when he touched his prostate again. "Aah..." Alan moaned. The blonde shuddered and pushed back in slowly, eventually setting a slow rhythm that had Alan begging for more.

"E-eric! P-please... h-harder," Alan's head fell back in pleasure, his hips thrusting up to meet with Eric's movements.

Eric complied and began to roll his hips faster, groaning at the feeling of Alan around him, squeezing him and accepting each of his thrusts. "Alan," he moaned. "Jesus you feel so good."

"Hnnnn~" Alan moaned and arched his back when Eric hit his prostate directly. "More!"

The older shinigami groaned and pulled Alan into a sitting position with him, thrusting upwards into him and earning a multitude of lewd shouts and cries all containing his name . "F-fuck!" Alan cried out. "Eric!" His body shuddered violently at a particularly forceful thrust against his prostate.

"Ahhh~ Alan!" Eric grit his teeth against the tight coiling in his stomach and held Alan's hips tightly, breathing erratic and fast as he fought to keep control over his thrusts. On top of him Alan was writhing in pleasure, arching his back and rolling his hips with his head thrown back and mouth hanging open. Unable to hold back, Eric gripped Alan's aching member and began thrusting it in time with his movements.

"Ah!" Alan moaned like a cheap whore, dragging his nails down Eric's broad, sweaty chest. "E-eric I think I'm gonna cum!"

These words were enough, Eric suddenly cried out and squeezed Alan sharply, causing the younger man to climax and shriek in pleasure as his seed spilled over their stomachs and Eric's hand. He shouted and tightened around Eric, sending him over the edge with a loud cry. "Alan!"

They panted heavily as they experienced this sheer ecstasy, and when they finally calmed, Alan lay himself against Eric's sweaty body and whimpered softly, "That was... s-so amazing."

Eric nodded and kissed Alan's head, gently turning their bodies and pulling out. Alan winced and bit his lip, the pained look enough to make Eric cringe and pull the younger man back to him and hold him close.

"It hurts so much, but..." Alan snuggled against Eric and closed his eyes, "it was wonderful. E-eric?" Alan looked up and blushed shyly.

"Yes, my love?" Eric continued to stroke Alan's sweaty hair, purring softly into his ear.

"I... I love you," Alan whispered.

Eric smiled, "I love you, too Alan." He gently kissed Alan's sweaty forehead.

"I'm so tired," Alan murmured, curling up in Eric's arms. "Can we just sleep here tonight? I... I don't really want to face everyone right now. William will get mad at us for sure. We're likely to get overtime..."

Eric frowned and looked around. The office wasn't really a suitable place for sleep, but he saw no other choice. "All right I guess we can- Ah? Alan?" He glanced beside him and noticed that the brunette was already asleep. He smirked and covered his lover with his jacket before curling up by him. "Good night, my dear," he whispered before closing his eyes and eventually falling asleep.


End file.
